flameofreccafandomcom-20200214-history
Kamui
Kamui is a member of Ura Uruha. Appearance Kamui sports a mohawk, as well as a visor that covers his eyes, which also has heat seeking properties. What little of Kamui's human body that can be seen shows that he may have been middle aged by the time he began to replace his body with mechanical parts. His body is covered up in dark clothing, including a long sleeved dark coat, as well as gloves, meaning his body under his clothes may be mechanical as well. Personality Initially, Kamui seemed to be a somewhat odd character with a simple interest in Kaoru. As time went by, his true personality was revealed, showing him to be a far more macabre being. A few words to describe Kamui would be psychopathic, homosexual, pedophilic and delusional. He has an obsessive interest in little boys, as seen in a flashback where he stabbed a child to death, experiencing a moment of ecstasy during the kill. He believed that he and Kaoru were in love together, even to the point of making lunch for him before their fight and because of that, Kamui ''had ''to kill him. He is also not used being the person afraid of his enemy, as seen when he started to lose his composure and attack wildly when his opponent began playing games with him. When he was defeated by Recca in the SODOM Arc, he then says that he has fallen in love with Recca and ends up helping the Hokage. Part in the Story Abilities Since Kamui is a cyborg, all of his powers revolve around the use of machinery, instead of the use of madogu, like most fighters in the series. Also, due to his nature as a cyborg, Kamui's body does not age. Additionally, almost all of Kamui's weapons connect to his body so he can discard them at will and switch to another weapon. He is also much as stronger(capable of lifting what looks to be very heavy weaponry) and faster(fast enough to make it seems like he is teleporting). Also, Kamui needs to have his weapons spread out in an area of his choosing, in order for him to get to them when he needs them, as most of his gadgets are far too large to carry with him on the go, meaning he likely only has a limited number of weapons on his person at one time. While in the Weapons Dome of SODOM, Kamui showed himself able to connect himself to the entire dome, as well as every weapon inside and control them with his thoughts. Kamui's weapons and gadgets include: *A sword that he uses for melee combat. *A gatling gun that he can attach and detach from his arms. *A laser beam projector that can pierce right through stone. *A bazooka arm. *A missile arm. *'Asura' arms: composed of three types of arms: basic, extending and blade arms. *Long and simple robotic arm for grabbing or punching at a slight distance. *Multiple visions; such as infrared. Weapons/Gadgets Gallery Kamui_Asura_Arms.jpg|Asura Arm Kamui_Entending_Arms.jpg|Extending Arms Kamui_Gatling_Arm.jpg|Gatling Arm Kamui_Gatling_Arm_Fire.jpg|Gatling Arm firing. Kamui_HeatVision.jpg|Heat Vision Kamui_Jacked-in.jpg|Kamui Jacked-In! Kamui_Laser_Arm.jpg|Laser Arm Kamui_Laser_Fire.jpg|Laser Arm firing. Kamui_Mecha_Arm.jpg|Mecha-Arm Kamui_MechaArm.jpg|Mecha Arm up close. Missile Arm.jpg|Missie Arm Multi-Arm.jpg|Multi-Arm Rockets.jpg|Rockets Kamui_Sword.jpg|Sword Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male